Enemy of My Enemy
by Rysky
Summary: The youngest children to two great demons meet on a mission. As they fight their way through to their main objective, they get to learn a little about each other. I'd like to thank Rosebud130 for her ongoing help on this project. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1: Character Info

Starting a new story and figured I should get you aquainted with the OC's so you don't think I'm swinging straight outta left field.

Name:Avana

Age:?

Appearance:She's tall, almost 5'8. She has long blood red hair, and matching eyes. Her skin is fair, and she wear a cut off black tube top, tight knee length shorts, and a red jacket. She wears flat knee high boots. Her bow and quiver hang from her belt, while her swords make an X across her back.

Personality:Secretive and independent. She hates to ask for help, and never, ever reveals anything about herself to anyone. She has a clod untrusting demeanor. She hates all demons.

Weapons:The white bow, Luna the silver quiver Celeste. Celsius is silver bladed with a pale blue hilt and guard. The guard is shaped like a snowflake. Efreet is black bladed with a red hilt and guard, and the guard is shaped like a flame.

Devil Trigger: Tasting her own blood. When the demon attacked her mother, it threw her into a wall and broke three of her ribs. One of them fell and pierced her lung, which caused her demon blood to awaken as her own blood filled her mouth.

Devil Form: Her hair becomes fire, she grows Giant red dragon wings, and red claws from her fingers.

Past: Her mother raised her until she was eight, but was murdered by a demon on her eighth birthday. the demon left saying, "I will spare you, Lucifer's heiress."

Name: Andre Sparda

Age:23

Appearance: Tall, short silver hair with bangs spiked up and a darker 5 o'clock shadow. Wears a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up that stops just below his waist that he uses to conceal his pistols. Wears black jeans and normal boots along with fingerless black gloves, and a black undershirt.

Personality: He's alot like his brother Dante except he's a bit pleasent to be around unless its before noon. He always makes wise cracks, and tends to make light of his enemies, even when they have gone against Sparda and lived.

Weapons: Alastor the thunder demon, Gilgamesh, and 2 .45 pistols, a black one named Sombra and a silver one named Claro

Devil Trigger: Was impaled by a demon after his mother was killed, only to awaken his demon blood.

Devil Form: The same as Dante in Devil May cry with Alastor.

Past: His step-father was died when he was young and his mother raised him alone until he was 13, the demon came after him, but ended up awakening his devil side. After that, Andre easily dispatched of the demon, but his hair had become white after the occurrence. He spent the next few years bouncing from foster home to foster home, and eventually ran away to look for answers. One day a man saw his silver hair poking out from under his cap, and told him to go to the devil may cry agency. Upon arriving there, Alastor flew off the wall, but he deflected it with Yamoto. After Alastor explained to him that he wanted to "test the youngest son of sparda" Dante deduced that he was Dante's younger half brother, and after Andre showed him the letter from Sparda, explained his heritage to him. After that he told him that the demon must have been sent by the same demon that had killed his mother. Andre joined the Devil May Cry agency after that and learned the art of Demon hunting from Dante, who took him in. Andre spends most of his time either away on small missions, or arguing with Dante. Dante has forced him to go to school, which Andre has reluctantly done and received a high school diploma. He was in school when Dante went to Mallet Island.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Day at the office

900 years ago, the great lord Lucifer, on of the four Princes of Hell, was told that his last child, and only daughter, would be born just before his downfall. Fearing this, he avoided all women. However, on a trip to the human world, he fell in love with a young heiress. After one night with her, he realized what had happened, and disappeared. Nine months later, the young heiress gave birth to a girl, whom she named, Avana. Soon after her birth, a mysterious gift was left on her doorstep. Two swords, one silver, with a pale blue hilt, and the other black, with a red hilt. With them was a note.

To Avana, Child of Lucifer

Eight years later, Avana's mother was murdered by a demon, and Avana's inner demon was unleashed. Realizing who the girl was, the demon left. The girl's mother wasn't quite dead, and she told her daughter the location of the swords. Opening the envelope that had come with them, the girl found this...

Young Heiress of Lucifer,

I cannot reveal my identity to you, just know I am a friend. These swords are stolen from your father's vault. The silver one is Celsius, and the black one is Efreet. They will protect you. I have watched over you from the shadows,  
and will continue to do so, but you must learn to protect yourself.

And so Avana did. She learned how to use her swords, and found two other devil arms, sisters Luna the bow, and Celeste the quiver. She became a powerful, yet little known demon hunter.

A milena ago a prophet told Sparda of a third son. In anticipation for this third son, Sparda crafted another sword in the image of Yamato. This sister sword was given the name Yamoto, and was to be placed in the child's mother's possession until his 18th birthday. 1000 years later, the third son of Sparta was born, and his mother was given a letter explaining his heritage to be placed with Yamoto and given to the child on his 18th birthday.

But when the child was 13, demons under the rule of Mundus, set out to seek revenge for the betrayal of Sparda. The demons killed the mother, and as they struck down the child, something awoke within him. He was able to summon his fathers sword, and wield it with great precession, easily dispatching of the demons. After giving his mother a proper burial, the child found the letter.

"To my youngest son Andre,

My name is Sparda, a powerful demon from the depth of hell itself, and I am your father. Two milenia ago, I rebel against my demon brother-en for the sake of humanity. During the coarse of my actions, I was able to seal the two worlds from each other, but I fear that that was not the end. Long after I am gone, it will be up to you and your brothers to protect this world that I fought so hard to preserve. Seek out your other brothers, twins by the name of Dante and Vergil. This sword is indowd with my powers, and will act as a catalyst for yours, so that you may protect the ones that you care for. Please, help this world, for without humanity, then their is nothing.

Your Father,  
The Dark Knight Sparda"

After searching for some time, Andre was able to find his brother Dante, but only to discover Vergil's recent treachery towards the human race, and his choice to remain in the demon world. After some time, Andre learned his history and how to fight from his brother, along with acquiring a few devil arms, and 10 years later, he has made his own small claim to fame, as the co-owner of Devil May Cry. These two young devil hunters, born of different blood and with no knowledge of each other, were about to have their fates intertwined, and their lives changed forever.

**Present: Hometown of Devil May Cry**

"I-its a a a DEMON!" The old man managed to stuttered out before being grabbed up by the gigantic boar-like demon that was the size of a house. It stood on its hind legs, and had hands instead of hooves.

"Foolish human! Nobody from your filthy race could ever even scratch me!"

All of the sudden the giant demon was forced to drop the man when a bullet hit his shoulder. He looked over to see a short haired, silver-haired man wearing a black coat that went down to below his waist holding a smoking silver pistol and a white katana with a golden guard in is right hand.

The man lowered his pistol and smirked.

"Hi, my name is nobody, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Today's special is pork chops, served fresh."

"You filthy human! Do you really believe that you can hurt me!"

"I was planning on it, yea."

"Fool!" And with that the boar swung his fist down at the man, only for him to jump up and run up his arm, drawing the sword in the process.

"Would you like to be charbroiled, or grilled!" he proclaimed, before slashing downward. As he landed he turned away from the demon and slowly sheathed the sword. When there was still 2 inches until the sword was completely sheathed, he slammed it in, making a low clanging noise. When the noise resonated, the boar split into two.

As Andre stood there, looking at his sword, he heard a scream come from behind him.

You bastard!

Andre turned and pegged the demon in the jaw with the end of the sheath, and drew sombra, his black pistol, with his left hand and jammed it in the demons face.

So you must be the parasite that's been controlling demons to attack the human world. he questioned the demon.

Who do you think you are to question me! The demon proclaimed.

Hmph, I'm just a nobody, but at least I don't have a gaping hole in my head. Andre said, pulling the trigger and ending the demon. But little did he know that Dante wasn't having as good of luck on the other side of town.

"Damn, where is it?" Dante had been looking for the demon for an hour now, with no luck.

"Hey! Get out here! I don't have all day!" He yelled into the darkness of the warehouse.

"You rang"! The large, lizard like demon cried as it landed just inches in front of him

"BACK OFF!" Dante proclaimed, reaching for rebellion. before he could reach it already, the demon stumbled backwards with an arrow in its chest.

"Huh?" Dante said as a 5'8 tall, long blood/red haired woman with matching eyes walked out from behind him. Her skin was fair, and she wore a cut off black tube top, tight knee length shorts, and a red jacket with flat knee high boots, alongside a white bow and quiver filled with silver arrows hung from her belt. She also wore two swords on her back. On was silver with a pale blue hilt and snowflake guard. The other was black with a red handle and red-flame shaped guard.

"Who are you?" He asked, followed by a full body check.

"Stay out of my way." She said as she walked past, grabbing the silver blade.

She walked up to the demon, ready to deliver the final blow, but before she could finish it, a bullet whizzed through its head.

"If your planning on collecting on this one, your too late." She turned to see Dante twirling Ebony on his finger.

She began to walk away, but turned her head to speak.

"Only a shallow man would do this for money." And with that, she was gone.

Ouch, cold. Oh well, Maybe Andy has some pizza back at the office. Dante thought as he walked off, hoping to get something to eat.

When Dante got back to the office, he saw Andre sitting at his desk with his feet up, eating pizza.

How'd everything go for you? He asked, watching a baseball game on the small TV that he had placed on a nearby table.

Crappy. I couldn't find it. Then when I finally did, some chick with a bow and arrow shot it. And to top it off she called me shallow! Dante said, setting Rebellion on its wall mount and putting Ebony and Ivory on the desk. Get out of my chair.

Hater, Andre said, mocking Dante as he stood up and walked over to the couch, did you at least get her number? He asked, flopping down on the couch, still eating his slice.

No, she just walked off, weirdest thing Dante said, throwing his feet up on the desk and grabbing a slice.

You sure do have a way with the ladies. Look at the bright side, this one didn't shoot you. Yet. Andre snickered on the couch.

Haha, very funny. Dante said while giving Andre a death glare.

After a few hours and contemplating on ordering another pizza the phone rang, which Dante answered in the typical fashion, kicking his desk.

Devil May Cry. After a few moments Dante hung up and grabbed his gear. I've gotta go to Limbo City.

Isn't that like a two day trip? Andre asked, still watching TV.

Yea, but they're paying expenses and a hefty price. Watch the store, and if Lady swings by, tell her I died or something, just don't say I'm working or the money'll be gone before I get back.

Ok, Andre stood up, Try not to break too much crap, the light bill is due next week.

I'll try, later.

Later.

And for once, Dante actually walked out of his door, and took off for Limbo City leaving Andre to tend the shop for the week. Andre walked over to the juke box, put something good on, and sat back down at Dante's desk. He materialized Yamoto out of his arm and began to clean it, and took apart Claro and Sombra, expecting a slow week.

Across town, Avana was walking down the street when she walked past a phone booth, but as she walked past it, it began to ring. She just kept walking, not thinking anything of it. After this had happened with three different phone booths, she decided to answer it.

Hello?

The voice on the other end seemed frantic, Um yes, are you Avana? The Half-demon devil hunter?

Who wants to know? She asked in a cold tone.

Please! Help me! I inherited a castle on a small island just off the coast, and its infested with demons! I can't get out! Please, I need your help, I don't want to die here! I can pay you!

That won't be necessary, where is it?

Take the bridge on the coast that leads to the island, that will take you straight to the castle.

Ok, I'll be there soon.

Oh, god bless you! The man on the other end said.

What does he have to do with it? She said even colder before hanging up and taking off to fend of the demons that she hated so much.

Back at Devil May Cry, Andre was reading some of Dante's gun magazines when the phone rang. With a hard stomp on the desk, he answered.

Devil May Cry He said, sounding bored and still reading the magazine.

Yes, is this the odd jobs business that'll get the job done, no matter what it is? The voice asked.

That depends on what it is and how I'm feeling, and I'm feeling pretty bored so it better be interesting.

Does a castle full of demons sound interesting? the voice responded.

There's a reason I'm still on the phone.

Off the coast is a small island with a castle on it. The castle is infested with demons, and I want them gone. I will pay adequately for such dangerous work.

Andre tossed the magazine on the floor and leaned forward. How adequate is adequately? he asked.

How does 5 digits sound? The man asked.

It sounds like a greedy Lady and crying older brother, but it'll still be nice to see it. Wheres this castle at?

Right off the coast, take the fairy and it'll take you straight there. The man said.

Andre smirked, sliding the slides back on Sombra and Claro, I'll be right there. He said as he slammed the phone down, grabbed his pistols, and absorbed Yamoto back into his arm. As he started out the door, Andre saw Dante's coat, and decided to do this in true Son of Sparda fashion. He threw on the coat, and grabbed Alastor, which he had won from Dante in a poker game.

Time to do it to it. He said before kicking the door open, busting the top hinge in the process, and off he went, not knowing that the other devil hunter had been called for the same job.

After Andre left, a clean shaven man with longer black hair in a suit walked into the office. After looking around for a few moments he walked over to a closet under the stairs. When he opened it, he saw that it was full of devil arms. There was a bright light in the closet, and when the man walked out they were all gone. He then walked over behind the desk and grabbed Sparda. He placed the large sword on his back and walked out of Devil May Cry, snickering the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3: Castle Delight

As the two demon hunters showed up at the castle, they both faced trials to get in.

Andre had arrived by ferry, and after walking off the boat, he looked up the shoreline at the castle. "Great." He mumbled in a sarcastic tone as he began his hike.

The first obstacle he came to was a slab of granite blocking the opening into the courtyard. But it was nothing that he couldn't handle, and with a few shots from Claro and Sombra, it crumbled.

The second was a room with a bunch of red, blue, yellow, and white circles on the floor, all connected by a line in a pattern leading to the exit.

The exit was sealed off, and a stone figure of Andre appeared. A giant dice fell out of the sky. Andre just laughed before summoning Yamoto and slashing into the air towards it. When he sheathed the sword, the moment the guard hit the scabbard the dice fell into 6 pieces, breaking the seal.

Finally he came to the last seal before the courtyard. It was a giant turn-style lock that was 10 feet tall and had a slot cut in the middle of it. Andre tried to turn it, but he figured that he could use Yamoto to gain some leverage. He placed the sword in the slot and began to turn it, but when the lock was turned 90 degrees, the sword was sealed inside as is sunk into the ground.

"Damn it. This isn't good. I'll get it back later." Andre said as he walked through the doorway into the courtyard.

When he entered the courtyard, Andre was greeted by two, young nude, blue women. As they danced around and tried to get Andre to join, he just sighed before shooting right above one of them. It fell, and a large moan of pain could be heard from the darkness.

Bael leaped out of the darkness, catching Andre in his mouth, and swallowing. But after a rapid succession of slashes, Andre walked out of a hole in his cheek that he had cut open.

"But how! How did you know I was here!" Bael asked, leaping backwards.

"Dude, three words. Colgate and soap." Andre said, resting Alastor on his shoulder.

"Fool! I will destroy you!" The large toad screamed.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee how far you'll get." Andre said, smirking at the frog.

Bael leaped towards him, trying to eat him again.

Andre jumped out of the way, going straight up. When in the air, Andre threw Alastor at the giant demon like a spear, only for the frog to jump to the side. Not to be trumped, Andre pulled out Claro and shot to his right. The bullet ricocheted and hit the side of Alastors pommel, sending it into a rapid spin, right towards Bael.

It jumped back to avoid the buzzsaw, but Andre countered again, drawing Sombra and hitting the pommel, redirecting it back at the toad.

Bael jumped upwards as Andre landed, but with his superior dexterity and speed, Andre was able to leap back up and meet Bael midair, calling Alastor back to him, and slicing him in half before they landed.

"This party sucks." Andre said, holstering his weapons and walking into the castle.

Avana on the other hand was having better luck. There was only one more door that led to the main hall and she hadn't had any demon problems, except for now.

This door had a guard as well.

"Who goes there?" the giant lion/bull/dragon thing roared.

"My name is my concern," Avana told it, stepping out of the shadows, Luna in her hands, arrow notched, bow drawn. "Though I bet you can guess if you're who I think you are."

The demon looked at her.

"You... are my sister," he said condescendingly, "The last descendant of Lucifer, Avana."

"So you do have a brain," she said, "Well, that must make you Berial, one of the Four Princes of Hell."

"And if I am?"

"Then, I'm afraid you'll have to die!" She released the arrow, and fired another before it even made contact. Avana managed to get off several good shots before Berial got close enough to make a bow useless. Then she rolled, avoiding his tail, and came to her feet, Celsius and Efreet in hand. This time when his tail swung at her, she jumped onto it. Running up it, the half demon buried Celsius between his shoulder blades. She pulled her out quickly enough that she had Celsius when she was thrown off his back, and when Ava landed, She decided to try something new.

"Let's go Efreet," She said, pointing the blade at Berial, "Blast him through the doors!"

The blast Efreet let off made her arm go numb. Berial flew backward, through the door and into the main hall. She was to him in a second, and jammed the still smoldering Efreet in the center of his chest, and slammed Celsius in beside it.

"Do you know what happens when something is rapidly heated and cooled repeatedly?" The firey woman asked the demon. "It shatters." the blades buried in his chest went to work, Efreet heating the body up, Celsius cooling it.

"You dishonor the blood flowing through you by siding with the humans," the dying demon below her hissed, "Were the great Lucifer here, he would not stand for this!"

She responded by shooting him in between the eyes with Luna.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," she said, lowering the bow, "But he's not, so I'll do whatever I damn well want to."

And with one final scream, Berial exploded into millions of pieces.

She entered the main room, only to see it full of hell prides.

"Great" Avana rolled her eyes before twirling and slashing through the crowd.

Suddenly Avana felt her back come in contact with something alive. In a knee-jerk reaction, she whipped Celsius out of her sheath and spun, aiming to decapitate the figure behind her, only to have it stopped by a black handgun.

"What the...?"

"Hey watch where your swinging that thing. I'm only half demon!" Andre proclaimed before shooting another charging demon.

"Who're you? And why are you here?" Avana swung back around, un-clipping Luna from her belt, and shooting at the demons she'd turned her back on.

"I could ask you the same thing." Andre turned, impaling another demon "This isn't a job for little girls. Now go home and play with your dolls."

"'Little girl?'" Avana questioned, clipping Luna back onto her belt and drawing Efreet and Celsius, "Listen you half-wit, the name's Avana, and I'm a demon hunter. Now why don't you leave and let me do my job?"

"Demon hunter? There really handing out that title nowadays." Andre slashed and shot while carrying on his conversation, "Why don't you leave this to a real demon hunter kid."

"You think I'm not a 'real demon hunter?'" She asked, stabbing another demon as she beheaded a second, "Well, I've got news for you, you're not the only half-demon here, though I loathe to admit it."

"Oh really, so who's your demonic daddy?" Andre asked, holstering Sombra.

"None of your business," Avana said as she slid her swords back into their sheathes, "And who exactly are you anyway?"

Suddenly the floor began to shake as a giant green frog with red rusalkas charged them.

"Son of Sparda, I will take my revenge for my brother you slain!" The frog yelled as he charged.

"Ugh, I hate toads! Did he answer your question?" Andre yelled as he jumped up in the air and spun alastor around before severing the giant demon in two.

"Don't think it will be so easy! My brothers will come!" The demon proclaimed before turning to ice and shattering.

As the dusk cleared the hallway had filled with 5 more frog demons.

"I HATE TOADS!" Andre yelled before shooting the ceiling, making it crumble on top of all of the demons, squashing them like bugs.

"You're the famous demon hunter Dante? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Avana asked as she snatched an arrow from the quiver on her belt and stabbed the demon that had been about to attack her from behind in the face over her shoulder.

"Because Dante is and idiot and sucks at poker. How do you think I got this?" Andre asked leaning up against alastor, "I'm Andre, the baby of the family."

"Geez, Sparda bred like a rabbit," Avana commented, slipping the arrow back into the quiver and looking around. When she saw that there were no more demons, she returned her gaze to the man in front of her. "At least all of my brothers are full demon. I was my father's only half-demon child, and his only girl."

"Well, I guess Vergil acted like a full demon, if that counts. So are you gonna tell me who your dd is?"

"No, as I said, it's none of your business," Avana said, looking at him closely. "I met someone earlier today who looked a lot like you..."

"Psh, someone that looks as good as me? I think you were just daydreaming about me."

"No, there are differences..." she pondered, "But he looked a little older, and his sword was different too. He was chasing a demon through a warehouse downtown."

"Was his sword a skull and ribcage with horns on one side?"

"Yeah, and he was wearing a red coat like yours."

"That would be the 'famous demon hunter Dante'. I borrowed his coat since he's outta town." Andre said, air quoting famous demon hunter Dante.

"I see," she said, "So the famous demon hunter is just a shallow idiot. Nice to know that I was right about the son of Sparda."

"Whats that suppose to mean." Andre said, gritting his teeth.

"Any person who hunts demons for money is shallow."

"Well we'd do it for free but the electric company doesn't exactly except 'good will' as a way to pay for the lights."

"Are you saying this is your only job?" Avana asked, "Then your dumber than I thought. I have one job to handle expenses, and hunt demons on the side."

"Well SORRY! But 'kill paranormal creatures spawned in the depths of hell itself' doesn't exactly fly under work history!"

"Did you go to high school?"

"Yea!"

"You could always get a day job working for me," she said, starting down the hall, "I have some demon hunters that work for me that I take with me on hunts when I need them."

"Uh, no thanks. I don't exactly do well with a boss. that's why I own my own business."

"What about Dante? Isn't he your 'boss?'"

"Well, kinda not really. We're co-owners. And I can stab him."

"You stab your own brother? And I thought my family was dysfunctional."

"Eh, it happens." Andre shrugged as they continued down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: New enemy, same goal

"So how'd you end up hunting demons?" Andre asked asked, glancing at the red-head.

"..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"...no."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Avana's final reply was with Celsius.

"Hater." Andre replied calmly, looking at the wound that would be fatal to any others.

"So we have something in common." Avana stated as she started to walk away.

Andre looked forward with his hands resting on the back of his head while he began his thought process, "Well, the way you fight with a sword is very choppy, hack and slash basically, very little technique with a whole lotta rage, however, your very calm and collected with your bow, focused, serene. This would mean inner term oil. You've not excepted your demon blood. Maybe you lost a loved one to a demon, or your demon fore fathers weren't exactly human friendly. You also seem to be doing this on with no benifit to yourself, meaning your on a vendetta. I'd have you guess the person you lost was your mother or father, but most likely your mother. You're also quite young, meaning that you lost them at a young age, it must have been even more traumatic. From the phone call that I received informing me of this job, I'd have to say that the person that killed your parent has either been defeated, or you don't know who it was, meaning that even though justice has probably been carried out, you still hold onto the anger from that time. At least that's what I can deduce, was I close?"

She spun, slamming Efreet's pommel into the side of his face, and pinning him to the wall with Efreet at his throat. Her eyes were full of cold rage.

"Don't ever even mention my father again. He's a heartless bastard that left my mother after one night, and almost 9 years later, he didn't even try to protect her. As far as I know or care, he has no reason to even be called my father." She put Efreet away, turned her back, and stalked off down the corridor.

"Was I close?" Andre yelled down the hallway before sidestepping and catching the arrow that flew past his face. He just looked at it and snapped it in half.

"Whatever" Andre stated, waving her off and taking a different hallway.

Avana walked into the room, bow half drawn. She scanned the room for demons, only to see that there weren't any. Standing in the middle of the room was a man, with black hair and pale skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, lowering my bow.

"Ahh, yes I'm fine," he said, his voice sent shivers down Avana's spine, "You must be Avana. I'm your client, Gabriel Chemson."

"I am," she told him, "Now lets get out of here, before this place is flooded with demons."

"I'm afraid I don't want to leave quite yet," he said, "You see, Avana, I just needed you to come here."

"What?" her voice had an edge to it, her guard was up. Her bow was half drawn again, and pointing in Gabriel's direction.

"I needed to lure you here," he said, "See, I have most of the devils arms, except for your Celsius, Efreet, Luna, and Celeste, along with Alastor. I've managed to steal Andre's Yamoto, but I haven't figured out how to use it yet. And I can't leave demon hunters alive if my plan is to succeed."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it would be really nice if you would die." And he lunged at her. She twirled out of the way, drawing Celsius and Efreet as she moved.

"I'm afraid that's slightly harder to do than you seem to think."

"Well then," he said, "I'll just have to go all out. After all, you are the daughter of Lucifer."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"How did you know that?" she hissed as they circled each other, "I've never told anyone that."

"I have my ways," he said, drawing a sword, "Now, I need to kill you before Andre gets here." He lunged again, only this time she caught the blow on Celsius and Efreet's crossed blades.

"Kill me?" she questioned, "Don't you know how hard it is to kill a half-demon? I'm no exception to that rule."

"Are you sure?" he asked, suddenly appearing behind her. He slashed down her back, and she bit back a scream. She could feel her bone filling the wound, stopping the blood.

"And what is this?" he asked, looking at the strip of white that had appeared on her back.

"Bone, and nothing short of a nuclear explosion can break it. It's an armor of sorts." She stood, "I'm a lot harder to kill than you think." He attacked her again, and they sparred for the better part of twenty minutes. He leaped backward at one point, taking out a pair of greaves.

"Since I can't figure out how to use Yamoto, I'll use this instead," his body started to change, becoming the body of Ifrit. "Now let's try this again." He attacked, opening two more gashes, this time in her torso. She fell, and as the bone filled the wounds, glared up at him.

Gabriel just walked towards her with an expression on his face that matched the demon he had become.

"Why do you look so sad. Cheer up, the daughter of Lucifer will make a fine addition to my collection. I can't wait to see what kind of a devil arm you turn into."

Gabriel rose his hand as he still slowly advanced. A flame began to charge as he stopped in front of her. However, Avana's attention was drawn on the door, as she heard the faint sound of footsteps draw near. Gabriel also turned to the door, waiting for Andre to enter.

"STOP! DON'T COME IN HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, but it was to late. The mad man had already filled the hallways with flames, and a small tear could be seen glistening as it ran down her cheek. A moment of silence was taken.

All of the sudden the silence was shattered "We weren't done talking yet" and a volley of bullets overtook the wall, just feet away from the door. the rain of ammunition was so immense, one could not hear one shot being fire from another, but more of a constant sound of rounds cycling and ricocheting off the walls, forcing Gabriel back. When he was finally against the wall, he braced himself and brought his arm up to fill the hole with flames, only to have it pinned their by a sword with a dragon's mouth and wings as the guard.

"I hope you weren't talking about Avana," a commanding voice spoke out as Andre stepped through the hole in the wall, walking past Avana as his coat tails swayed in a breeze from the top floor window in a heroic fashion. "Because I don't think you could handle her, she's one hell of a firecracker."

"But how? How did you know where my lab was!" Gabriel asked, still pinned to the wall.

"How? Because I'm amazing." He flexed his hand to call back Alastor, and the sword quickly obeyed its master. "That's one sword, now for the other one."

Andre began to slash at Gabriel, however he was able to catch each slash with his gauntlets, and every bullet he fired would just melt when it got close to him. Gabriel finally rushing in close to Andre, making his weapons useless. Andre was in a tight spot.

Avana slowly picked herself up and shot an arrow into Gabriel's arm, "You better not have forgotten about me," she said, "Cause if you did, you're in big trouble."

As he was distracted by Avana, Andre formed gilgamesh and punched Gabriel in the stomach, forcing the gauntlets off his hands.

He howled and disappeared, forced to run from their combined efforts.

Avana looked at Andre, "Are you insane? Why did you come back?"

"Well you sure as shit weren't gonna get anything done"

She rose an eyebrow, "So how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough, your heiness." he said, bowing to her in a sarcastic way.

She shook her head, "Does it answer all the questions you had about me? Or do you need to know that my mother was Sophia Xavier, the heiress to the famous Renegade Computer company that was known for her charity work?"

"Hm, than can you know how to fix my Ipod? Its busted and slaying demons just isn't any fun without a good beat."

She rose her eyebrow again,"Does it really need to be fixed, or are you just being clever?"

"That depends, how high can you jump?" He asked before tossing her up in the air and jumping out of the way right as Gabriel, now in the form of Beowulf, lunged at them.

"You make really good bait." Andre said, catching Avana in his arms.

"I'm not bait," she said as he put her down. She sent five arrows in quick succession into Gabriel, "And don't you dare forget that, Son of Sparda."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Andre retorted, twirling Alastor in his left hand while advancing on Gabriel. "Are you ready for another ass kicking already?"

"Of course," she'd say, drawing Efreet and Celsius, "After all, we have pizza waiting, right?"

"Hmph, fine, but your pie, you buy, got it?"

She just shoved him back and Gabriel shoots between the two of them.

"First person to finish him off doesn't have to pay, sound fair?"

"Ok, but you better get your wallet out!" Andre states leaping at Gabriel, who transformed into Nelo Angelo as they were arguing.

"And you better not be broke," she returned, spring-boarding off of his back and bringing Efreet and Celsius down on him with the full force of gravity behind them.

However, Gabriel forced them both back with his demonic energy, each landing on opposite sides of the room, and manifested Yamoto "And now son of Sparda, you will die by your own blade! But first, maybe a demonstration is in order." And he turned and slashed down with it at Avana, but Andre jumped off of his head, and getting nailed with the blast, sending him flying into the wall beside Avana.

"Andre, why do you keep doing this?" She asked, holding his head up in her lap as Gabriel admired his handy work as he sheathed Yamoto.

"Take a moment to grieve, I don't mind. You'll both die soon anyways."

"Avana" Andre said in a weak tone, "Tell Dante, that he owes me money!" and with that, his body fell limp, and his head rolled to the side with his tongue hanging out.

Avana moved his bangs away from his eyes, only to see his nose still moving as her face turned red.

"GET UP YOU ASS!" She yelled, slapping him.

"You have really firm thighs, do you work out?" He asked, staring up at her with a smile as he bounced his head in her lap.

"Ugh, get off of me." Avana said, rolling her eyes and shoving him off.

"It was the tongue, wasn't it? I knew it was too much." Andre said, perched up on one shoulder.

"You are an idiot," she muttered.

"But how is that possible! You don't even have a scratch!" Gabriel asked, dumb founded by the sight.

"Well, its actually quite simple. Yamoto knows who it's true master is. My powers are Yamoto's powers, there for it would be like lightning striking lightning, isn't gonna do a damn thing. Now do you get that, or do I need to bust out the sock puppets and crayons and dumb this down for you?"

Gabriel reached for Yamoto once again, only for it to fly out of the sheath before he could reach it, and watched in horror as it landed directly in Andre's hand.

"Now let me show you how its done." and with one swift swing, another energy blast over took Gabriel, who was forced to transform back into a human with the loss of Yamoto.

"It's not over yet," Gabriel said, pulling out another devil arm. This one vaguely resembled a praying mantis. Transforming, he turned into someone Avana would know anywhere.

"Lucifer, huh?" she said, brushing her self off as she stood. "I can't tell if you're really bold or really stupid."

"We'll see about that," he said, launching a shockwave at Avana. she dodged, jumping into the air.

"Well, I've always wanted to fight my daddy dearest, so why not take this chance?" She landed in a roll, but found herself slammed against a nearby wall. Her teeth slammed together from the force, and she bit her lip.

She tasted blood for only a moment when she thought, 'Oh crap...' and her Devil Trigger activated.

Andre just leaned against the wall "looks like this party's about to start"

She felt the wings sprout from her back, the claws grow from her finger tips, and her hair turn to flames.

"It's about time!" Efreet cheered as my clawed hand wrapped around his hilt.

"For once, you and I agree on something Efreet," Celsius said, "Now he'll see what she can really do."

she ignored them, and rushed Gabriel, slipping the two swords between his ribs.

"Try this," she growled in his ear, "The product of a ice fire mixture. Its called, lightning." And she shocked him, forcing Lucifer to let go. She grabbed it as her Devil Trigger wore off, leaping to the other side of the room.

As Andre watched all of this from his vantage point, he gave her a small applause as she absorbed the devil arm.

"So, ya got anymore lame ass tricks up your sleeve or are you just gonna give up?" Andre asked, walking up behind Avana, who was starting to feel the effects of her devil trigger.

"Just one." Gabriel mumbled as he manifested the Sparda in his right hand.

"Oh boy, your one of them? Really?" Andre asked as Gabriel slowly turned into Sparda.

"Uh, Andre this is bad. Andre? Andre-" Avana looked around to see that Andre had casually walked back to the wall and lazily sat down, obviously not caring about the recent turn of events.

"What are you doing! This isn't the time for a nap." Avana scolded, bobbing her head back and forth between Andre and Gabriel.

"And three, two, one, bingo-" Andre stated with a point of his finger, and on bingo, the pommel of the Sparda began to smoke, forcing Gabriel to drop it.

"Right on time." Andre said as he stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Avana asked him, still kind of woozy from her fight.

"The power of Sparda can only be used by those who wish to benefit man-kind. Someone as greedy and self-centered as Gabriel could never hope to control his power."

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Gabriel shouted as he began to twist and turn. His shape radically changed, and he began a giant, discolored blob.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier," Avana commented, dodging I swiped from the blob.

"This guy never ceases to amaze does he?" Andre retorted, slashing off another oncoming spike.

Avana pulled out Luna, and took three arrows from Celeste.

"Haven't had to do this for awhile," she muttered, notching all three and letting them fly. The landed in a straight line pointing at his face. "Now Andre, send a spark at the lowest arrow, then watch the fireworks."

Andre spun Claro around his finger, catching it and aiming at the arrows.

"What ever you say princess." He retorted in a mocking tone before firing on them.

As the bullet flew, Avana launched two shock waves from Efreet and Celsius, hitting the back and causing electricity to crackle through it. It hit the lowest arrow, and traveled up the line, pulling energy from both of the other arrows, and when it hit the third, Avana smirked.

"Boom." And the third arrow exploded from the raw power contained in the shock that hit it.

"Wow, remind me to call you in July." Andre stated as the smoke cleared to reveal that the blob was still alive.

"Tougher than he looks, isn't he?" Avana said. She dodged a spike sent at her from the blob, only to be hit in the back by another spike. Efreet and Celsius flew from her hands ans she rolled across the ground.

"You ok?" Andre asked as a spike shot out of the ground in front of him, forcing him to jump back as it knocked Alastor out of his hand.

Avana stopped rolling and came to her feet, reflexively grabbing Alastor as it flew at her.

"I'm good,"She said, wrapping both hands around the hilt, "But it looks like I'll be teaming up with Alastor this time around."

Andre straightened his coat and outstretched his arms just in time to catch Celsius and Efreet. "Are you sure you can handle that big thing without breaking a nail?"

She smirked at him, "Just don't get Efreet and Celsius dirty. They hate being cleaned."

the two rushed in, a furry of slashes was all that could be seen as they slowly picked apart the giant blob. After dealing the deadly blows, the two stepped back and and readied a final assault.

The two demon hunters returned their weapons the their rightful owners as they readied for a final blow.

Avana notched another arrow as Andre drew Sombra and Claro. "You do know that mine'll get there faster, so you owe me a pizza."

Just then Gabriel shot out two arms with Agni and Rudra outstretched.

Andre and Avana both stepped in to avoid the blows, but Angi knocked Claro into the air as Rudra knocked Luce to the ground.

The two both severed the respective arms that attacked them and placed their swords on their backs. Avana then caught Claro and leaned against Andre's back. "How bout we split the bill."

"Sounds good to me." Andre smirked as the two blasted away and watched as the blob imploded, sending devil arms flying everywhere.

"And now I'm covered in blob," Avana said, and she was. The remains from the gray blob covered her from head to toe. "This is just nasty."

"This is nothing, try getting eaten by a giant whale." Andre returned, covered in the nasty remains as well.

"No, this can't be!" The two heard the faint cries from where the blob was. Covered in the same substance as the other two, Gabriel slowly drug himself to his feat.

"How is this possible? I had all the power!"

"its not just about power," Andre started.

"What do you mean? Might is right. That's the truth." Gabriel snapped back.

"That's where your wrong." Andre began his explanation. "Its all about souls. And yours is nothing but rotten. You can get as big as you want, you can get all the power you want, but in the end, a pure soul will overcome a greedy one."

"Well than son of Sparda, holder of the pure soul, what now. Are you going to just let me go?" Gabriel smirked.

"Hmph, not a chance." Andre said, leaning against Alastor as he spun Sombra around his left index finger.

Gabriel simply charged at him, not willing to let it end like this. "YOU BASTARD!"

"And jackpot." Andre smirked as the bullet tore through his forehead. The sound of the casing echoed before the body hit the ground. Andre just turned and began to walk away.

Avana just looked at him lazily, "You know where I might be able to wash up?"

"Yea, follow me." Andre said as the two walked across the bridge as the sun began to rise.

"So what are we gonna do about Lucifer?" Avana asked, "Will Dante want him back?"

Andre just shrugged, "I doubt it. He probably forgot he even has it, or thinks Lady took if for payment."

"Good, cause I don't think he's coming out," she said, "I can't eject him, is that a bad thing?"

"Don't know, I can call out Yamoto whenever I want, but then again he was never really alive."

"Ah well" She shrugged, "So where are we going?"

"Back to the office" Andre said casually, "The pizza should be there by now."

After walking in silence for a bit, the two stopped infront of a building with a large neon sign.

"Is this it?" Ava asked, looking over at Andre.

"Yep, home sweet home." He said, walking past the broken door.

"Good, I call dibs on the shower." She said walking into the bathroom.

Andre went into the closet and unloaded all of the devil arms, and then walked behind the desk and placed the Sparda and Alastor in their respective mounts before sitting down and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Aw, its cold," Andre said, tossing it back in the box and putting his feet up to finish reading his magazine.

Ten minutes later, Dante walked back inside.

"I'm home!" Dante yelled as he walked past the broken door to see Andre sitting at his desk reading a magazine.

"Why did you kick my door?" He asked his little brother.

"Demons did it." Andre sparked back, not looking up from his magazine.

"but your boot print is on it?" Dante looked back at the door.

"Demon boot print." Andre set down his magazine and leaned forward in the desk, "So how was Limbo city?"

"Boring, must have been a prank call because there were no demon's there. Luckily I ran into Trish about halfway there. She said she just left Limbo city and it was all clear. Now back to the door-"

"Ah, I feel so much better!" Avana walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

"Hey, its you!" Dante exclaimed pointing at Avana.

"You must be Dante, I didn't realize it was you at the warehouse." She said, tossing the towel on the couch.

"Andre, is there something you want to tell me?" Dante asked, looking first at Ava, then his door, then his bloody, gut soaked coat on the floor.

"Pizza?" Andre asked nudging the box towards him while picking up his magazine.

"Sure," Dante grabbed a slice and took a bite. "Ah, it's cold!" He proclaimed before tossing it back in the box.

"Hmph. Whatever, I'm going to bed." Dante stated, but as he walked up the stares he heard someone in heels walk through the doors. He replied with only a sigh.

"Dante! Morrison told me you just got back from a big job, So where's my money!" Lady yelled as he walked back down the stairs.

All of the sudden the phone rang, and Ava picked up.

"Devil May Cry."

After a few moments of silence she hung up. "Anyone up for a early morning slaying?" She asked the group. Dante just smiled and grabbed his clean coat.

"Only if I get to kick in my door this time." Dante spiked back, grabbing rebellion and taking off out the door, followed closely by the others.


End file.
